


Pick up the pieces

by Noducksinpond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Ignores canon post s2ep10, Mentioned SkyeWard, My take on a Kara Ward team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn´t had many friends in his life, none as a kid, and once he got into SHIELD just the specialists, he happened to be around. Kara had been a friend, kind of anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up the pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing, which has practically been half finished since the winter finale aired. But I finally finished it, so I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Should be noted that I am operating with Agent 33=Kara Lynn Palamas in this fic, because that is her name in the comics and the show hasn´t given her a name.

They barely talk for maybe the first week, the only things they tell each other seem like orders. Hide, go get food, you have to sleep, it´s time for my watch. Not that she wants to talk she hates him, and would rather he disappeared and left her alone. He was disloyal to Whitehall, and no one was that without her eternal hatred. So she only switches his bandages because he looks too pathetic and grey as a corpse not to do it.

He doesn´t hate her, but he doesn´t exactly like her either. He pities her, stuck with another face forced to be someone she wasn´t, just a few months ago. He´d put the pieces together pretty quickly, and asked Whitehall about her, he in turn had boasted quite a lot about the success of the mind control. He wasn´t surprised.

So that´s how it is for that week and the one after that, as they move across the country, putting SHIELD and Hydra as far behind them as they can. She reminds him that she is only here, because Whitehall is dead. He is not sure if he believes her. Because really, he thinks there is some of the old her left. And the old her wanted out.

….

“Why are you doing this?” she asks, a few weeks later in a small motel on the border to Canada. According to him, they´re safer in Canada. They´ll be left alone according to him, and for some reason she listens to him, even though she doesn´t have to. He looks at her, she´s wanted to ask, since he caught the Hydra operative they sent after her, wrapped them up nicely and gave them to the police, obviously without saying who he was. They´ve caught two more since, or he had. She didn´t want to betray Whitehall.

“For Skye,” he replies, only a little hesitation. She doesn´t know who Skye is, but that doesn´t matter. It´s written all over his face, who she is to him.

“Don´t do it for a girl. Not worth it,” she says without really knowing why. She doesn´t know how she knows it isn´t worth it either. But she is beginning to understand, what he is trying to do. That doesn´t mean that she doesn´t still hate him though. She takes a zip of her scotch. “Do it for yourself.”

She doesn´t know it yet, but he listens to her.

….

“Kara,” she says a couple of weeks later. He looks at her, and it dawns on him what she is saying. “I was a SHIELD Agent until Hydra caught me, I don´t remember my family.” He doesn´t either, not really. All he remembers is his brothers, Christian always telling him to hurt Thomas, Thomas always crying. It was either him or himself. And when Thomas ran to their mom to whine some more, it was always him getting punished for it. Never Christian. He barely even remembers his sister´s face, hasn´t seen her since before he was enrolled in Military school.

“Grant Ward,” he says. “I used to work for Hydra within SHIELD. Then I was found out. Don´t have a family, at least not anymore. Don´t really want them either.” He looks down, and looks a little bitter. He must have, to get that response.

“Boohoo,” Kara mutters, whether it applies to his or her story doesn´t matter. Grant laughs quietly, it doesn´t hurt as much to do that anymore now the bullet wounds are healed. A smirk sneaks its way onto her face.

….

A week later, she gets the mask off. He has found them a Hydra doctor, who has apparently not heard that Grant Ward is a traitor yet. A traitor that handed over Bakshi to Shield and betrayed Daniel Whitehall nonetheless, which she obviously hasn´t forgiven him for. Not, that she is not grateful he hasn´t, but she is not going to admit that aloud. She doesn´t say a word, once she has agreed to the procedure. The doctor tells her, that there would scars afterwards, but she didn´t care. For the first time, since Whitehall had asked her to take on Melinda May´s identity, she wanted to get rid of it.

He´d talked more in that week, told her his whole damn life story. It had gradually just fallen off his tongue, and she hadn´t said anything. Neither really listened or not really listened. But even though she hadn´t paid attention, she had still gotten it.

“Thanks,” she finally says, once they leave again. She can´t describe the feeling, it feels like she has a chance to be herself, even if she isn´t entirely sure who that is right now.

“You look better without it,” is the answer she gets.

“Guess that counts for something,” she replied.

….

It is 5 months after the city, when she actually catches one of the operatives, they are targeting. Until then she´s just not resisted what he did. Not willing to let go to that last loyalty to Whitehall, her wounds too deep. Kara hadn´t done anything to stop him though, and she had denied that she hadn´t. Now she caught the operative´s arms in her grab, and pulled them back behind his back. He struggles against her, but she kicks him, and ties him up.

She looks to her side, to see Grant. He looked tired after having charged after the operative through half of the city, even though he should be fit enough. This guy was the fifth they´d caught in Italy, who knew Italy was overran by Hydra agents? Lucky for them, because they had earned enough money to keep moving around and not get picked up by SHIELD.

“Nicely done,” Grant says, and he has that annoyingly cocky look in his eyes, that always makes her want to punch him. She may have done it once or twice too, but she´s kept it on the down low, given his whole sob story he´s probably not the best guy to casually punch.

“Shut up,” Kara retorted, locking her gun again and shoving it down in her holster. “You needed your ass saved.”

…

“This is still your fault by the way,” Kara points out dryly after another 10 minutes, and he has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at her. She was right after all. It was his fault. If he hadn´t found out what was going to happen, they wouldn´t have ended up in this situation. But he hadn´t been able to stay away, when he knew he could help, not this time.

“We did the right thing,” he said slowly. They had helped, if it wasn´t for them, Fitz and Simmons might have been dead, and he couldn´t live with that. Not the first time, not this time either.

“I know,” she said, and looked him into the eyes. Her gaze was intense, but otherwise didn´t reveal how she felt. “Not that helpful, when you might still get yourself locked up in jail in a couple of hours, or a bullet in your skull for that matter.”

“Didn´t know I meant that much to you,” he said with a small grin. They´d had a good run the two of them, a year and a half. It was the most himself, he´d ever felt. Nobody to take orders from, or to control him. That was a new thing.

“You don´t,” she retorted, but she smiled back, so it didn´t exactly hurt or feel dismissive. She pauses for a bit, almost as if she is weighing her words. “But I´d miss the company.”

“Mutual,” he said, hoping she got the message. He hadn´t had many friends in his life, none as a kid, and once he got into SHIELD just the specialists, he happened to be around. Kara had been a friend, kind of anyway. She´d be fine after this too, Coulson wouldn´t do shit to her. She was actually brainwashed, so her actions could be forgiven, no matter what they were going to do with him. He didn´t think too much of the latter though.

For once in his life, he was going to do the right thing without thinking about where that´d get him.


End file.
